Como la primera vez
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Natsu recuerda el día en que le dijeron que sería padre a la perfección. Poco le importó los cambios de humor de Lucy, poco le importó los antojos de media noche y mucho menos que sus mejillas dolieran de tanto sonreír al ver la gran barriga de Lucy. Ser padre valía la pena.


**_Ladies and Gentlemen!_**

 ** _Digamos que hoy amanecí con esa idea. Realmente no se que fue lo que soñé pero desde que abrí los ojos llegaron a mi estas palabras como de otro oneshot que ya me estoy dedicando a escribir._**

 ** _Pero esta idea realmente me gustó. Sin duda puse demasiado empeño en escribir este oneshot incluyendo con todos los sentimientos que los personajes podían tener como las historias que se podrían desarrollar con el final del manga y que varios de nosotros hubiéramos querido ver._**

 ** _Espero que realmente les guste este escrito._**

 ** _It's showtime!_**

* * *

 ** _Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias._**

* * *

Natsu no podía sentirse más nervioso de lo que ya estaba. Desde hace unas semanas había escuchado a Lucy un tanto enferma y con tanta preocupación habían ido con la enojona curandera del gremio.

¿Como no preocuparse por ella? Fácilmente. No sorprendieron al gremio cuando informaron que al fin eran novios. Incluso negaron un tanto molestos al sabe que sus compañeros habían estado apostando sobre su vida. Tampoco se sorprendieron cuando Natsu le pidió matrimonio a Lucy, todos sabían que de alguna manera ellos ya estaban juntos desde hace mucho.

Y ahora que prácticamente eran esposos, tenían responsabilidades con el otro, preocupaciones pero sobre todo amor.

Aunque ese no era momento para pensar en ello le gustaba recordar todo lo que había vivido con la maga. Con Happy en su casa y con la presencia de ella, les hacía ver como una linda familia. Pero no podía negarlo, le hacía falta el sonido de risas infantiles, como las de Asuka y Romero cuando eran pequeños.

¿Sería buen padre? Recuerda a sus padres del pasado, recuerda a Igneel y recuerda cuando llego al gremio y prácticamente todos eran sus padres. Tenía muy buenos ejemplos de padres, incluso con Arius, su hermano no hermano oficial era un buen padre desde que nacieron sus gemelos Rahkeiid y August. Sin duda tenia la ilusión de que algún día eso pasará.

 **-Pasa Dragneel, ya tengo resultados**

Escucho decir con amabilidad la anciana enojona. ¿Estaba siendo amable? Entonces no era nada malo lo que tenía Lucy. Entró con una sonrisa, miro a su linda esposa sentada en la silla cerca del escritorio de la anciana. Se sentó a su lado rápidamente para tomar sus manos. La vio con una sonrisa en su rostro, sus mejillas levemente pintadas de rosa y un brillo especial en sus ojos.

 **-No tenías que preocuparte por tanto Dragneel, aunque prácticamente nos estaremos viendo las caras cada mes o cuando tengas dudas como complicaciones** -Dijo con una sonrisa. **\- Pero Felicidades, serán padres**

Natsu abrió más sus ojos. Una gran sonrisa se instaló en su rostro y pronto sólo abrazo a Lucy como un niño pequeño. Las lagrimas de felicidad salían de él.

 **.o.**

No podía evitar sentirse feliz. El maestro Makarov como Gildarts y Macao, habían sido los primeros en saber las nuevas noticias. Gracias a ellos el gremio entero empezó a festejar y bueno, las peleas se prohibieron gracias a la condición de Lucy. Varias magas de acercaron a Lucy, como Bisca y Levy, quienes ya teniendo a sus hijos le dijeron algunos consejos. Juvia quien estaba igual embarazada pero ya casi a días de dar a luz le deseo suerte en este nuevo paso, realmente todos consintieron a la maga como muchas veces se hacía con las mujeres del gremio.

El orgullo instalado en el pecho de Natsu le hizo sentirse bien. El camino para tener aquella familia con la que había soñado apenas empezaba.

Los siguientes que se enteraron fueron Arius y Mio, la mujer rubia no dudo en abrazar a Lucy decirle lo orgullosa que estaba. Arius quien cargaba a sus gemelos igual le deseo suerte.

 **-Verás que los niños son escandalosos y son una gran bolsa de desechos recordarás que aún así los amas con toda tu alma** -Le dijo Arius con una sonrisa.

Natsu le dio razón, con cariño y con cuidado cargo a los pequeños niños quienes emocionados le decian tío. Al igual que todos los niños que había estado cuidando desde hace tiempo, cuidaria a su próximo hijo.

Poco le importó el cambio de humor de Lucy, poco le importó tener que cumplir con sus caprichos de media noche como los cambios que tenía su cuerpo. Se veía hermosa con aquel aire maternal o con el cabello desordenado de las mañanas. Estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella. Incluso cuando ella decidió cortarse el cabello al igual que su ropa, era más hermosa aún. No le costaba con cumplir cada uno de sus caprichos, mientras ella y su hijo estuviera bien, entonces no tendría el porque negarse.

Así fue por los meses siguientes. Incluso ahora no le importaba que sus mejillas empezarán a doler por la gran sonrisa instalada en su rostro. Tampoco le importaba cuando el se encontraba desnudo en la cama si ella estaba de igual manera. Acariciaba con ternura a mejilla, quitaba el cabello corto de su rostro y con más cuidado cubría su cuerpo para evitar que se enfermara.

Con cariño acarició la gran barriga con la que cargaba la chica. Sentía a ese pequeño ser moverse, buscaba su calor al igual que lo hacía Lucy.

 **-Muy pronto al fin estarás en nuestros brazos** -Habló con felicidad. **\- Muy pronto estarás aquí**

Abrazo a Lucy con cariño para regalarle un beso en la frente para al final dormir satisfecho y tranquilo.

 **.o.**

Natsu no pudo evitar recordar el momento que le habían anunciado que sería padre. No pudo evitar soltar una risita y ver como todo el gremio empezaba a desesperarse por no saber noticias de Lucy y de su hijo. Esa tarde Lucy rompió la fuente y fue llevada a la enfermería para después ser atendida.

Se había mantenido a su lado haciendo los ejercicios de respiración correspondientes. Poco le importó que casi le rompía su mano, ella la pasaba peor al sentir contracciones, mal decía y lloraba diciendo el dolor que la partía en dos.

No se quejó cuando la anciana Grandine le pidió que saliera del cuarto pero si le pidió que porfavor las cuidara.

 **-¿No estas nervioso?** -Habló el maestro Makarov a su lado.

 **-Lo ocultó bien pero realmente me muero del miedo con cada grito de Lucy**

 **-Es normal chico** -Habló con una sonrisa mientras daba palmadas a su espalda. **\- Las mujeres hacen todo su esfuerzo para traer una nueva vida a este mundo, son excelentes guerreras y saben cuánto deben soportar** -Habló con nostalgia. **\- Saben lo doloroso que es y saben que su vida corre peligro, aún así ellas se esfuerzan por traer el producto de su amor, siempre son de admirar**

 **-Lo se** -Habló con una sonrisa tranquila. **\- Aún desde antes yo ya admiraba a Lucy, ahora que es mi compañera de vida y la madre de mis hijos es siempre amarla y protegerla**

 **-Has crecido más de lo que imaginé Natsu pero como un padre realmente me enorgullece de todo**

Pronto el gremio se quedó callado al escuchar un llanto infantil. Natsu no dudo en levantarse hipnotizado y caminar a la puerta de la enfermería. Estaba nervioso, miro la perilla por unos momentos hasta que al fin de decidió y la giró. Sintió a Happy a su lado. El mínimo se había transformado en un adolescente, gracias a la magia que aprendió de Charles. Ambos se miraron y entraron sin armar ruido.

Ver a Lucy sentada en la cama, el sudor bajando de su rostro, una gran sonrisa y una dulce nana. Su corazón golpeó su pecho como la primera vez que se enteró que estaba enamorado de ella. Como su primer beso y como cuando la vio con su vestido de novia. Tan radiante y tan hermosa.

 **-Ven Natsu, tienes que conocer a alguien, a nuestra pequeña niña**

Aunque ella hablará cansada, no podía ocultar su gran felicidad. Embobado se acercó a ella. Con cuidado se sentó en la cama para ver al pequeño ser oculto en las cobijas blancas. Lucy descubrio la pequeña carita del infante y fue en ese momento que Natsu volvió a enamorarse. Mejillas rosas, ceño un tanto fruncido y sus ojitos cerrados. Las pequeñas manos hechas puño y la curiosa pelusa rosa de su cabeza.

Las lagrimas bajaron de su rostro. Con cuidado la cargo y la acerco a su pecho. Miro a Lucy con muchos sentimientos encontrados, la chica sólo reía feliz. Happy miraba curioso a su nueva hermanita, no pudo evitar abrazar tanto a Lucy como a Natsu.

 **-Es hermosa Lucy** -Habló con voz gastada Natsu mientras pegaba sus frentes. **\- Es muy hermosa, gracias Lucy**

 **-¿Porque me agradeces?** -Lo miro curiosa.

 **-Por ser la persona que llegó a cambiar mi vida, por ser mi compañera de vida y por darme la mejor familia que pude imaginar**

 **-También te amo Natsu** -Agregó ella con una risita.

 **-Te amo Lucy**

Poco le importó que el gremio entero escuchaba las cursilerias que había dicho. Poro le importó todo eso. Ahora que tenía todo ese tesoro en sus manos entonces no importaba. Porque realmente eran esos sentimientos que se habían instalado en su pecho y que por nada en el mundo los dejaría ir.

Ahora sabía que empezarían cosas como las que le dijo Arius pero sabía que teniendo a Lucy, Happy como Makarov y su hermano, entonces no había nada de que temer porque el estaría bien, siempre con una sonrisa y agradeciendo por aquellos momentos.

 **.Bonus.**

Dos años después, Natsu se encontraba jugando con su pequeña princesa, Heria Nanshy Dragneel, la pequeña escandalosa del gremio pero la princesa de sus padres. Una niña muy hiperactiva y con mucho sueños que cumplir.

Era como una copia suya pero aquellos hermosos ojos eran como los de Lucy. Poco le importaba que casi quemaba la casa o que era un angelito cuando estaba con su hermano mayor Happy como con sus primos Rahkeiid y August. Para el era su pequeña y frágil princesita que siempre será protegida por el dragón de su padre.

Curiosamente habia recordado el momento que le dijeron que sería padre. Nunca le dijeron que sería fácil pero todos le dijeron que atesoraria todos esos momentos. Y así realmente se sentia. Incluso ahora que volvían a ver a la anciana Grandine por varios síntomas de Lucy. No podía negarlo pero algo le decía que estaba embarazada.

Cargo a Heria cuando escucho pasos a sus espaldas. Una muy sonriente Grandine salió. Le afirmó lo que tanto había escuchar. Lucy salió y vio esa misma mirada de hace dos años con Heria. No dudo en acercarse a Lucy y darle un beso en los labios. Las lagrimas volvían a salir y la emoción de un nuevo miembro en la familia se había instalado en su pecho.

 **-¡Si!** -Grito Heria. **\- ¡Tendré un hermanito!**

Ambos adultos soltaron carcajadas para después besar las mejillas de la menor y provocarle cosquillas en el proceso. Así sería su familia por siempre y mientras ellos sonreían todo iba a estar bien. Porque aún su camino seguiría hasta el final de sus días. Pero por el momento seguiría disfrutando de ello.

 **-¡Un nuevo hermano!** -Grito Happy emocionado.

A seguir disfrutando de más días así.

* * *

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_**

 ** _Esperen al próximo oneshot porque más o menos tendrá relación con este y sin duda espero que realmente toque sus corazones porque les hará llorar con lo que voy a escribir._**

 ** _No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel._**

 ** _El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction._**

 ** _Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo._**

 ** _¡Nos vemos a la próxima!_**

* * *

 ** _Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel_**

 ** _Fecha: Sábado 7 de Julio de 2018_**


End file.
